


Leaving You Alone With Me [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: This is how Pete and Patrick got married.A podfic of Leaving You Alone With Me by Jane St Clair and mimesere
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Leaving You Alone With Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leaving You Alone With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236268) by [Jane St Clair (3jane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair). 



> Recorded for DuendeVerde4 for ITPE2019

  


**Length:** 0:32:23  
**Download:** [MP3](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/FOB-Leaving%20You%20Alone%20with%20Me%20by%203jane,%20mimesere-paraka.mp3) (15 MBs) ||| [M4B](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/FOB-Leaving%20You%20Alone%20with%20Me%20by%203jane,%20mimesere-paraka.mp3) (15 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/FOB-Leaving%20You%20Alone%20with%20Me%20by%203jane,%20mimesere-paraka.mp3)


End file.
